


Most Mad and Moonly

by EmeraldHeiress



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, Claiming, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Female Jason Todd, Lactation Kink, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jason Todd, Praise Kink, Reveal, Secrets, Thanks Dae, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHeiress/pseuds/EmeraldHeiress
Summary: “Leave!” It was almost a whimper as she pointed to the door.“Jay.” The alpha’s voice was low.She trembled. “B. Get out.”Yet, she made no move to make him. That alone said more than anything else about what she wanted. That alone told him more than anything else about how she felt.“You hid this.” Bruce was displeased. That his pack — his Jay — would hide such a thing from him.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 24
Kudos: 354





	Most Mad and Moonly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellegrine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellegrine/gifts).



> HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY, ELLEGRINE!!! <3 <3 <3

“How many times do I have to explain what _grounded_ and _benched_ means, Damian?” Bruce sighed, staring at his youngest. “You’re injured and need time to heal. You cannot keep sneaking off to go patrol!”

The alpha knew his irritation was flooding his scent but did nothing to quell it. This was the third time in two weeks the pup had been caught trying to sneak out of the manor. He needed to learn.

The boy looked hard at the ground, arms crossed. His white cast sticking out under his pants leg like a beacon in the dark hallway. Frustration flowed off of him in waves but he didn’t speak. Bruce took the time to really examine him. 

The pup was dressed in dark clothing. Casual, but meant to blend. Not in the Robin suit. Not in League leathers. 

“You weren’t trying to patrol.” He stated in realization. “Why were you sneaking out, Damian?”

Damian remained silent, refusing to look at him. Shifting on his feet. The faintest tint of worry leaching into his scent, from under his control.

“ _Damian_.” 

Alpha command laced through his name. The pup winced. 

Through gritted teeth, Bruce got his answer. “I need to go to Todd.”

The alpha frowned. What did Jay have to do with anything?

“Why?”

“She needs me.”

Bruce frowned down at his son. Jay had been fine when he saw her yesterday and anything Robin could do surely another member of the pack could handle. He said as much.

“ _She’s not hurt._ ” Damian ground out.

“Then why?”

When he got only silence, he huffed. It was like pulling teeth. “Damian, _tell me_ what’s going on! Maybe I can help.”

It had to be something big for his pup to be so determined… so secretive.

“I need to scent her nest.” 

The words came out slow and gravel rough; words he didn’t want to share. Bruce’s train of thought short circuited. _Betas don’t nest_. A pup would scent its mother’s nest… to keep heats at bay. But a beta wouldn’t need that.

“Damian… why would a beta have a nest?”

He wasn’t prepared for the answer.

———————————————

Bruce hadn’t quite believed the pup when he had told him that Jay was an omega. There was no way she could have hidden her status from them for so long and so thoroughly. Damian must have been mistaken. 

When he opened the door to Jay’s apartment his lack of preparation — his arrogance — was almost his undoing. Jay’s subtle scent, the barely-there mix of mint and tea, was overwhelming — carrying the sweet spice of heat and _milk_ so thick he could taste it. _Taste her_.

A growl started low in his chest, against his will. 

_Omega_. Pack. _His_.

On autopilot, he shut and locked the door before stalking down the hall — _hunting_ — for his omega. As he neared the bedroom and her _nest_ , he could hear her. Soft sighs and whimpers, the gentle rustling of sheets.

The door swung open on silent hinges and revealed her in the moonlight, spread in her nest like an offering. Anticipation bloomed, zinging up his spine, as he laid eyes on Jay.

Lips curled in a snarl and she rolled to her feet. The instinct to protect her nest overriding any thoughts of modesty.

“What the fuck are you doing here?! Get out!”

She swayed and Bruce reached to steady her on instinct. _Protect_. She batted his hand away and hissed at him again, her tone desperate as he scented the rising _need_ in the air. She was glorious. Milk beaded at the tips of her breasts and he ached to chase the trails they made down her chest, drinking his fill. 

“Leave!” It was almost a whimper as she pointed to the door, light glinting off her glistening hand. 

“ _Jay_.” The alpha’s voice was low and full of the rumble that still hadn’t stopped.

Her body shook. “B. Get out.”

Yet, she made no move to _make_ him. No move to strike him or do more than grumble. That alone said more than anything else about what she wanted. That alone told him more than anything else about how she felt. 

“You hid this.” He was _displeased_. That his pack — his Jay — would hide such a thing from him. 

“Obviously.” 

Her teal eyes met his in challenge.

“ _You’re mine_.”

She had always been. This just made everything easier. 

Finally.

His eyes raked over her, taking in the full body flush and warm skin. The scars. The map of her life — of their life — across her body. The sway of her milk-heavy breasts as she breathed. She crossed her arms, suddenly self conscious, as she shivered. Warmth of fever and her first real heat overwhelming her. 

“You don’t want me!” 

She threw the words out like weapons, but they weren’t aimed at him. The damage they inflicted was born by another target. The words only hurt herself.

In a flash, he understood and moved, pulling her into his arms. She yelped in surprised indignation. Bruce could feel her tremble at his touch as he buried his face in her throat, inhaling her scent. He smirked against her neck as her growl rumbled in his ear. Instead of pushing him away, her hands fisted in his shirt.

Lips tasted skin where neck met shoulder and a whine stuttered from her throat, cutting off the growl.

“You are not an obligation.”

A warm hand moved across her hips.

“You are a part of our pack.”

Jay gasped as he tightened his arm around her back.

“I will always want you.”

Her breath stuttered in her chest and she leaned into him, breathing him in.

After a moment, she whispered, “I don’t — I’m in no condition to challenge you right now.”

It was true. He could feel the tremor in her limbs and the fire in her skin. There should be a challenge fight. Bruce should _win_ the right to claim her, even as her pack lead. But he can taste her _need_ and her _want_ on the air. She can’t wait. And neither can he. Since when are the Waynes normal anyway?

“Then don’t.” 

A shiver swept through her at his order and ever-so-slightly she bared her throat to him. Triumph howled in his chest and he smirked against her skin.

Teeth kissed fleshed — sinking in and marking her — claiming Jay — as his. His omega. His mate. The heady taste of blood washed over his tongue and he rumbled in satisfaction. Jay gasped and arched into him as the endorphins flooded her system.

“ _Alpha_.”

With a growl, he turned them and pinned her against the wall behind them. A word was torn from deep in his chest, felt from every inch of his being. 

“ _Mine_.”

She groaned into his mouth as he claimed her lips, his hand buried in her curls. Her hands tugged at his shirt. He pulled off, it over his head, and put his hands back on her skin. 

“ _Bruce_.”

Fingers trailed down her jaw and throat, caressing her swollen breast and rolling her nipple. Her milk dripped into his palm and he couldn’t help lowering his head to taste her. Jay kneened and her hands buried themselves in his hair. He wanted to spend hours in her breasts, making up for all the bonding time he’d missed out on, but there was time for that later.

Bruce licked back up her neck, the taste of her milk and her blood mingling on his tongue. Her skin was warm — dangerously warm — but Bruce knew what she needed. His hand dipped lower. Jay whined. 

Metal clinked as he unbuckled his belt and freed his erection. She gasped his name in surprise, a sharp exhalation, when he grasped her thighs lifted her up, spreading her for him. With one smooth motion, he sheathed himself inside her.

Jay cried out and clutched at his shoulders, overcome with sensation. He nuzzled her neck, rumbling soothingly. 

“Good girl, Jay.” He told her. “It’s alright.”

It was alright. This is what she was made for. It was what her body needed. He rolled his hips, moving in her. The sound of it obscene. She was so slick for him. So perfect. His omega.

“So good, my omega.”

She whimpered, a soft sound, as Bruce thrust into her. A sound that eroded his control. He wasn’t going to last long, but that was fine. Jay needed a knot. _His knot_. Soon, his teeth were in her neck again as he fucked into her. Nails dug into his shoulders as she moaned on his cock, helpless to do anything other than _take it_.

Shuddering, she clenched around him and keened. With a growl, he spilled into her, thrusting deep as his knot swelled and locked them together. They panted in sync for a moment. Then, Jay tugged on his hair and pulled him into a kiss. Bruce held them steady, tied together against the wall, as their lips moved against each other. Fleetingly, he thought about the benefits of endurance training and unusual uses it could be put to.

After a few minutes, his knot released and he slid out of her. She winced as he set her down and he chuffed in apology, pulling her toward the bed. Her skin already felt cooler — closer to normal — but that only meant the danger had passed. Jay’s heat would last a few more days. Bruce couldn’t find it in himself to be upset with that. 

He pulled her down into his lap as he crawled into her nest, running his hands down her back. She arched into him with a purr and he thumbed a nipple. Bruce had a vision of a pup on her breast. A child with Jay. Given the surprise nature of her heat… it was likely she wasn’t on any form of birth control.

The thought pleased him. More than he expected.

He remembered, too, that Damian had been in her nest. He could smell lingering traces of his son buried in the linen. Had she fed his pup? Claimed his pup as her own like a good omega?

Whether from that thought or from her heat pheromones, Bruce found himself getting hard again. He leaned forward and nipped at her breast, capturing a nipple in his mouth and suckling. The flavor of her burst over his tongue. Jay pressed into him with a sigh. 

He pulled away and kissed her, sharing her taste with her.

“Did you feed my pup, omega?” He asked, growling into her mouth.

His hands settled on her hips and pulled her down against his growing arousal. She moaned and ground into him as his fingers teased her breasts. Milk ran down her chest.

“Did Damian taste you?” Bruce demanded. 

Jay looked away, “Yes, alpha.”

He growled in pleasure and turned her face back to his. “ _Good girl_.”

She whined and it shot straight to his cock. Bruce groaned and claimed her mouth again. She rolled her hips and sunk down on him, heat drunk and eager. Fuck, she was still so hot, so tight, so perfect. 

Jay gasped for air and his lips found her neck again, tongue laving over the claiming mark.

“ _Alpha_.”

With a groan, he thrust up, pulling her down onto him at the same time. Her hips stuttered as she rode him, trying to find a rhythm. His hands guided her as his mouth lapped at the wet trails down her chest and nursed at her breasts.

Jay’s hands were everywhere, unsure where best to land. Tangling in his hair as he drew noise after noise from her lips with his teeth, nails digging into his shoulders as he pulled her down onto him.

Their actions became a tangle of _more, faster, harder, deeper, please._

 _Alpha_.

 _Jay_.

As they became a mess of disjointed movements, each seeking and desperate, Bruce growled. He flipped Jay with ease, settling her on her stomach. Between one breath and the next he was inside her again.

She cried out and pushed back, sinking onto him. 

“You’re so perfect, Jay.” Bruce panted, thrusting into the eager omega beneath him. “Gonna be so perfect for our pups. Gonna be the best omega. Put a litter in you.” 

Her walls clenched around him and she moaned. “Please, alpha!”

“What do you want, Jay?” Bruce demanded, another snap of his hips as he held her in place.

“Your pups! Give me your pups!” 

The alpha snarled as he spilled into her again, his knot tying him deep within her. Jay whined as the aftershocks of her orgasm rippled through her. After a moment, when they could breathe, Bruce carefully moved them to their sides and pulled her into his arms. 

He placed a palm below her navel and imagined he could feel the stirrings of new life. A vision he hadn’t had before. A weak purr, as if she were unused to doing it, flared to life in Jay’s throat. Bruce kissed her shoulder and held her close.

Later. Later they would have time for slow. Bruce could taste and touch every inch of her, like he wanted. Make her scream and moan his name in those breathy sighs he was being introduced to. They had her whole heat ahead of them. 

Later they would have time for breakfast in bed and sleeping in on Sunday mornings. Time for chaotic pack dinners and rooftop patrols. Later they would have time for lazy holidays and loud arguments… because they were still Bruce and Jay. Later. 

They had their whole lives ahead of them. 

But Damian was still grounded.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://primeemeraldheiress.tumblr.com/)  
> Check out my [Blurb Masterlist](https://primeemeraldheiress.tumblr.com/post/188844689355/emerald-blurb-masterlist) on Tumblr for writing that doesn’t make it to AO3!


End file.
